


“They’re coming after me.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bullying, Cousin Happy, F/M, Family, Protective Happy, Threats of Violence, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine being a kid running from bullies and you run into your cousin, who happens to be Happy."





	“They’re coming after me.”

You pushed out a shaky breath and leaned forward, hands on your knees so it was easier to breathe. You didn’t know how long you had been running but if the burn in your calves and ache in your lungs was any way of telling, it had been a while. You were pretty sure you had lost them though. Between weaving through alleyways and hopping fences, you doubted they’d followed you all this way. They had always found a way to track you down though and you weren’t taking any chances this time around.

You finished catching your breath and continued down the dark alley, constantly checking over your shoulder to see if any of the guys had followed you. Your bullies were relentless and while you figured they’d given up by now, you didn’t want to be foolish and let your guard down. You continued walking down the alley and stopped as you got to the edge, looking in both directions down the street. You didn’t see any of them and let out a breath, your nerves feeling a little more relaxed. You made a right and started making your way down the street to the houses to go home. It was already past 11 and you knew your mom and aunt would be worried sick waiting for you to get home.

You walked down the street, passing the houses of your neighbors and looking up at the night sky when you heard voices coming from behind you.

“There he is!”

Your heart dropped into your stomach and you spun around, finding them standing a street away, one of them pointing at you. You cursed harshly under your breath and took a deep breath, taking off again. You could hear their footsteps stomping behind you and they sounded as if they were getting closer. Your legs started to burn once again and you had to fight the urge to turn around, pushing yourself to run faster. You ran across the street and started to head down the road that Tía Lowman lived on. As you neared it, you noticed a bike parked out front with a man sitting on it and you knew exactly who it was.

“Hap! Happy!”

His head picked up and he looked away from his burner, looking around trying to see who was calling him. It was dark but he knew exactly who you were as soon as he saw you. He didn’t know what was happening, having just ridden over from Charming, but he did hear the desperation in your voice and he stood from his bike immediately, starting to walk towards you.

“What’s going on? Where the hell were you?”

You took deeps breaths, trying to regulate your breathing while Happy grabbed your arm, pulling you towards him and spinning you, looking over your body to see if you were hurt.

“They’re coming after me.”

“Who is?”

“The bullies from school. There’s 3 of ‘em. I couldn’t fight them all off so I just started running but they keep chasing me and I-”

Your voice was cut off as your heard metal clinking, the guys jumping a fence and stalking towards you. They stopped a good 20 feet away from you though with wide eyes as they looked at who you stood next to. Happy hadn’t gotten the whole story, rest assured he would make it a point to find out later, but at the moment he knew that someone was picking on his cousin and the small gash on your eyebrow that had crusted and dried blood on it had his fists clenching at his sides.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at the boys, his jaw twitching. He reached to his side and pulled out his cold steel Tanto, the metal glimmering hauntingly in the moonlight. Happy began to walk towards them slowly, his body language fierce and intimidating. One of the kids acted immediately and took off running down the street, not wanting to stick around. The other two stood frozen in their place, their eyes growing wider by the second as the Tacoma Killer closed in on them. In a swift last couple steps, he walked up to the boys and stood toe to toe. One hand reached out and wrapped tightly around the guy on the rights throat while the other pointed the sharp edge of the knife against the other's sternum. His voice was low and raspy, a visible chill running through both of the boys as he started speaking.

“I heard you’ve been fucking with my cousin. Bullying him, making fun of him. That true?”

They both stuttered but didn’t respond. With a tightening of his hand and a slight push with his other, both the boys gasped and started stumbling over their words.

“Yes! It’s true, but we didn’t mean any harm! We were just playing around! We didn’t mean to scare him, we were just teasing!” The boys pleaded shakily, knowing they had fucked up big time. Happy had transferred to Charming months ago and while they knew he came back to Bakersfield every now and then, they hadn’t expected to bump into him and most especially, they hadn’t expected that the kid they’d been bullying for the past 2 months to be related to him. The thought had them shaking and they both gulped, the one on the right trying to wiggle out of Happy’s grip while the other tried to pull away from the sharp edge of Happy’s knife.

“I swear we’ll leave him alone. We won’t bother him anymore. We swear! Ok? Please.”

“You better. I’m gonna ask him how he’s doing and if I find out you looked in his direction the wrong way, it ain’t gonna be pretty. And tell that other asshole I’ll be watching for him.”

The Son let out a growl at the end to solidify his remark and the two boys nodded feverishly.

“We promise!”

Happy stayed in place for another couple of seconds before finally pulling away, both of the kids stumbling over each other as they tried to scramble away.

Happy stayed watching them until they disappeared into another street and then turned around to face you. He placed his hand on your cheek and tilted your head to get a better look at your eye. With a snarl, he pulled away and grabbed you softly by the back of the neck, dragging you into the house.

“Let’s get you inside and clean that eye. Ma’s worried sick over you being gone.”


End file.
